The Dark Sage of the six Paths short fight
by M.T Midknight
Summary: Naruto and Hinata fight a dark and twisted Shinobi named Ru... Just a little one shot at Naruto. A fight seance that's good but hard to write for some odd reason COs and plz R


**(This is just a small fight with an OC bad guy in my head. The fight is my OC, Ru, vs Naruto and Hinata. Warning this guy is nuts and very brutal. I'm thinking of making something of it, but I'll see if you guys like it to do more. I do not own Naruto or anything within the Naruto world. I do own the OC and plot.)**

Naruto Jumped down from the trees and landed with a light thud. He looked over to the small cave that he could feel Ru inside of. He didn't know why he could feel Ru so clearly. He just felt an over baring presents from him. Did it have to do with what the Kyuubi said?

"Naruto, I feel darkness like nun other in the shinobi."

The fox sounded almost afraid when he said this. Naruto look deep into the cave something telling him not to step in, something telling him it was too dangerous. He took a step but was stopped when a shadow came out from the darkness. As it got closer Naruto could see details here and there.

It was a man close to his own age. He wore a black short sleeve shirt with red trimming and high collar split open exposing his chest. He had traditional shinobi open toe sandals and shin guards on. He wore black silk pants with a red sash holding them up that had white flames at the ends. His face was odd to Naruto. If he had met him in the market he would have thought him a friendly traveler. His face was kind and his eyes told you that he could be trusted. His hair was a dark red that spiked in varies derations. Finally he had only one arm, the left one cut off above the elbow a long time ago. Naruto saw something deferent about him since he saw him in the clearing just an hour ago. He had a long scar now leading away from his right eye and back into his ear. The eye was now a Sharingan something he must have taken. This man was Ru Kengi the only known wielder of the Kowareta Chi or broken blood.

"Oh it's you Naruto. It's good to see you. I was just here to grab an arm." Ru smile as he set a large wooden box down, the gold and silver bracelets on his wrist jingled lightly. Naruto looked down at the box and read the markings down it.

"Kaguya." He blinked.

Ru kick the box tell it opened and a mess of bones fell out. He smiled and kneeled down to rifle through them. He found an elbow joint broken away from its whole bone. Looking more he found the makings of a left for arm.

"Are those bones of the Kaguya clan?" Naruto took only one more step. He had never felt like this before this feeling as if he was over power just by looking at him.

Ru didn't not take his eyes away from the bones, "Yes, this was one of their grave sites. They had a very useful kekkei genkai. I believe you fought the last one some time ago." He found the rest of what he was looking for and set them in the wright place on the ground. He took the bandages off the stub of his left arm and unsheathed the sword on his back. Naruto tensed at the sight of the sword and the writing on it. Ru cut a deep gash into the stubs end. Black oily blood flowed out; the Kowareta Chi. He stabbed the sword into the ground and took the elbow in hand. With a hard jab he put the broken bone into the cut. He made a hand seal and a green glow of chakra came from his hand as skin formed over the bone. He took the next set and held them in place in tell the skin got that far down. He used the green healing chakra again to move the skin along. Naruto could only watch as Ru did his act of self-improvement. He knew he had to stop him but something just wouldn't let him move. Soon Ru simply set the flesh covered bone near the bits of the hand and let the black blood ooze out onto them. He stood with his new flapping skin and bone arm.

"What are you?" These words left his mouth like many hateful things said to him, an accusing tone that said "monster".

"I am the only hope left for this doomed world. I am the man that will end this patty existent." He looked over to the trees "I am the next Sage of the six Paths."

A kunai flow out and Ru dodged it. Hinata ran out the veins around her eyes blogging, as she race at him and then throw a right plumb with a flow of chakra that missed him by mere inches. With a fluid movement she tried a left plumb, then another right but missed again. Ru balled up his right hand into a fist and hit her dead in the face. A shock wave shook through her as she was lifted up off the ground. Ru kneed her in the gut and then kicked her away.

"Hinata!" Naruto ran over and caught her only to have both of them fall down. Ru's face was cold as Hinata found her footing and Naruto got to one knee.

"Naruto-kun, you must stay away from him." She got into a fighting stands.

"Hinata, what is going on? Why are you so angry?" He had only seen her this way when she fought Pain.

"He is hunting the Tailed Beasts." She looked at Ru's chakra network and could see that it was moving into the new arm.

"What like the Akatsuki?" He stood and could feel the Kyuubi move inside him.

"No you idiot boy…. He wishes to kill me." The Kyuubi growled.

Naruto looked at Ru seeing muscles forming underneath the skin of his new left arm, "How can he kill Tailed Beasts?"

"I don't know, but he's hunting down kekkei genkai users to steal their kekkei genkai." She watched Ru closely.

"How the hell can he do that?" Naruto stood and looked at Ru remembering the black blood "Kowareta Chi."

"So you've talked with Sai about it." She took a few steps toward Ru.

"Are we just going to stand here and talk or do something…" Ru's eyes widened as he examined Hinata's physique. He then saw the Byakugan.

"Hunting kekkei genkai! Then why'd you come out here!" Naruto made a hand seal and five shadow clones fromed. "What about your Byakugan."

"He can't get it. Even if I die the Byakugan will burn out. It's a safety percussion the Hyuga put in place." She stopped and looked over her shoulder at him. "and I had to protected you."

"Stupid girl." Ru flash near her and went for a punch but it was deflected with a quick plumb to the wrist. Hinata tried a left plumb, but Ru jumped up flipping over her and grabbing her by the hair. With a pull he flipped her over him and slammed her into the ground. Two Naruto Clones rushed him and he elbowed one in the face then grabbed one by the back of the head and slammed him so hard his head went into the ground. Naruto ran at him, kunai in hand, and the three remaining clones close behind. Ru dodged a punch and a kick, striking back with a chop that hit one clone so hard that the head cracked before it 'poofed ' away. Ru slid back and took hold of his sword pulling it out of the ground and stood ready. Hinata got up slowly her noise bleeding and eye swelling up. Naruto rushed in and hit kunai to sword as the other two clones went to hit him. Ru's right, Sharingan eye, caught the speed of the right clones kick. He stepped into Naruto and pushed off putting his foot on the sword hilt flipping over and making the hilt hit Naruto in the gut. Both clones miss and the sword stabbed into the ground at an angel. Ru ran up the sword and stepped off the clone's leg then kicked Naruto in the face not once but twice, sending him flying back a few feet and landing on his back. Hinata got her bearings just as Naruto landed in front of her. She ran at Ru who spin kicked the clones into puffs of smoke. He kicked the sword hilt making it spin up out of the ground and cached it, singing it down at Hinata. She stopped just short of the blade and kicked the ground to slide back.

Naruto stood up to her right and looked over to see her jacket split down just an inch or two left of the zipper. He looked up at her face to see a cut in line with the split bleed just under her eye. This didn't faze her as she stared Ru down. Ru looked at the end of his blade and brought it up to his face, a tiny drop of red rest on its tip. Just as it stared to move down the raiser edge he licked it off.

He shivered, "Oh, damn just a good thing all around. She's feisty in a fight, but shy and cute with her friends." He looked over at Naruto and back to Hinata. "But that shy shits just that, shit…. You like feeling this way. You like the fight, the power it gives you-"

"Shut up, you don't know Hinata!" Naruto glared.

"You really think anyone wants to be pathetic Naruto? Hinata here is shy, cute and can't fight worth a shit…. That's what everyone else thinks of her." Ru took a step toward them, "But really deep down she doesn't want to be shy or _cute_. No, she wants to be bold. She wants to hold some power in her hands. I mean just look at her, I mean damn this chick's a piece of top grade eye candy after you get past the cote." Ru look almost insane as his eyes bulged and a vain in his neck pulsed. Naruto was made uncomfortable by this odd explosion of favor for Hinata. He could even feel a little embarrassment for her. He looked over to see her cold stare waver just a bit as she blushed.

"Wh-what are you getting at?" She said not really wanting to know.

"Now, now little Hyuga, don't lose yourself in that weak shell you put yourself in." Ru grind wide, "You want to feel it don't you. You want to see that last bit of life leave my eyes. You sweet little thing want to watch me die….. You want to see us all die."

"Fuck you, Hinata's never like that. She cares for all those around her; she's the nicest person I know!" Naruto was at his limit he wouldn't let Ru talk this why about her.

Hinata looked over at with a peaceful smile and thought to herself "Naruto-kun."

Then he was on her… Ru had jumped forward and grabbed her by the face, his sword left behind in the ground. He slammed her into a tree and held her up. "I love it the look of pain and anguish on your face." She squirmed under the force pushing into her head.

Naruto turned and ran at them. Ru, with his hand never leaving Hinata's face, blocked a multitude of kicks and punches with his legs. He then kicked Naruto in the gut and the chin. He looked back to Hinata who was hitting at his wrist trying to brank his hold. He moved her off the tree to hang in the air. He smiled as Naruto got up and charged again. Ru dropped her then jumped and spin kicked her in the gut making her hit Naruto and both of them hit a tree.

"Hinata, are-are you ok?" Naruto held her up. She looked at him with a beaten and burst face and nodded with a smile, but soon she let a fell over and coughed up a large amount of blood. Naruto stood and winced at a pain in his side.

"Are my rips broken?" her thought to himself. He looked over to her and watch as she got up.

"Naruto-kun, we have to go at him together." He nodded at her plane. They both took a stands and readied for a fight that could be their last….

**(Well that's the little bit of a fight I had in my head. I'm thinking of making something more of it, but we'll see. Sorry if I was too rough on Hinata, but I really like her and wanted to be really mad at this OC Ru I've made. As you can see I'm making him really dark. It was hard beating up on her. Hope you guys like it R&R)**


End file.
